


Love Restrained

by romeomercutio4lyfe



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gay, M/M, Romance, v gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeomercutio4lyfe/pseuds/romeomercutio4lyfe
Summary: The Ultimate Sluff FanfictionWritten by two authors, writing the greatest Guns N' Roses fanfiction to ever grace this earth.We go by Jane Austen 2.0 and Jane Austen 3.0.Prepare to bawl your eyes out, if you're one of the crying sorts. Otherwise, just prepare to lose your soul in the process of reading this.We hope to update regularly.Although there are two authors, there are two more people involved in the idea making and stuff of this fanfic.Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/65425466-love-restrained





	1. Fade Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> welcome my good pals enjoy!

A gentle hand trailed down his chest, liquored breath floating through the air between them. The dark and the smoke enveloped him, clouding everything apart from the person crouched over him. All he could feel was pure ecstasy, as if nothing could ever hurt him again, nothing bad could ever happen, in that moment. The person said nothing, but his eyes and his smirk said it all, as he leaned down again for another kiss...

....

"What the fuck??" Duff murmured aloud, rubbing his eyes and squinting in the daylight that was streaming in through the window. That was one weird dream, he thought to himself, slowly rolling over in his bed. He caught his breath; Slash was lying next to him. Why would Slash be here? Duff grimaced as he tried to sit up, the hangover kicking in. He spotted beer bottles strewn across the floor at the foot of the bed, and Oh shit!: Slash's clothes. Duff rubbed his forehead, trying to remember the night before.

His dream came flooding back to him... That can't be real? Can it be? Surely not...

Slash rolled over in his sleep, his eyes flickering as he began to wake up.

"Slash?" Duff spoke.

"What?" Slash replied, groggily.

"Do you know why you're in my bed?"

Slash began to laugh, "What the hell, man?" And then fell silent as he realised he really was tucked up in his friend's bed, "No."

Duff frowned, distressed, "Can you remember anything from last night?"

"Nuh, uh. Nothing," Slash rolled over and closed his eyes again.

Duff let out a sigh, What was going on? Was his dream really what had happened last night? How else could the situation be explained? He looked over at Slash, curly hair strewn about on the bright white pillow, chest rising and falling ever so gently, letting out small sighs of air as he lay peacefully in Duff's bed. Oh fuck, Duff thought to himself, feeling his cheeks turning pink, Whatever this is, it's gonna take some explaining.

\- nancybye


	2. The Way We've Always Done Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the drama heightens!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is by the second author (not me). she is called emma and she can be found @TheNextAvenger777 on wattpad or @slashsheadisfuzzy on tumblr

"I don't know man. I was really drunk last night." Slash tore his fingers absentmindedly through his hair.

"Y-yeah." Duff felt the muscle in his jaw tighten.

"It's all good, I guess?" Slash asked tentatively.

"Um, sure." Duff tried to mask his true feelings. Every instinct he had was screaming "it's not okay, it's not okay!"

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Duff lied, standing up from the bed and walking into the small adjoining room.

Duff briskly shut the door. He was centered in front of the mirror and began to push his hair out of his face. Duff looked at himself in the mirror. He looked gaunt and scared.

I guess I am scared. He thought to himself, I don't know what to do.

Duff flushed the toilet and then ran the sink so Slash would think he had gone to the bathroom. Maybe he could just let it all go, pretend it had never happened. Maybe he could go back to being only friends with Slash. Maybe...

But it had felt so good. Duff had had his share of women, but fucking them felt wrong on comparison. In Slash's arms, Duff had felt at home and safe. The way Slash's callused hands had trailed across his chest and later held his hips... It had all felt so right.

Stop it, Duff, he said firmly to himself, at least think about it before you fuck it all up.

Slowly, Duff opened the bathroom door, walking back to the bed where Slash was still laying.

"Hey." Slash smiled through his curls at Duff.

"Hi." Duff responded, trying not to be awkward.

"How're you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Duff said, confused.

"Like..." Slash blushed, "Um..."

A look of realization dawned on Duff's face, "Like, does my ass hurt?"

"Yeah." Slash suppressed a giggle.

"Only a little." Duff wiggled his eyebrows, glad that some of the tension had dissipated.

"And here I was, thinkin' I was bigger than that." Slash grinned.

"Don't think too highly... Or bigly... Of yourself." Duff joked.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"Okay, it was." Slash smiled.

The two sat somewhat awkwardly in silence. Slash sat up, stretching his back and throwing off the sheets, revealing his chest. Duff bit back a sigh, trying to subtly scan the caramel colored skin of the man in front of him. Slash pushed the sheet, currently at his waist, down with his feet. He was in his boxers somehow; Duff didn't know how that happened. Slash never wore boxers under his pants and the ability to redress oneself while drunk was certainly impressive. Duff's pants had only been pulled down to his ankles in the previous night's activities, so he had clumsily yanked them back up before passing out.

"Are you hungry?" Slash asked.

"A little." Duff confessed.

"I guess I'll make breakfast."

"I'll come with you."

"No, no stay here. Rest. I'll be done in a few minutes." Slash walked out of the room, leaving Duff with his own thoughts.

Well, I'm totally gay for my friend. Duff thought, completely fucking in love and totally fucked.

\- TheNextAvenger777

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did ya think pals?


	3. My McKagan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one includes a very bad parody of my michelle i hope you dont die from embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is duff cute

Slash took the final bite of his toast and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He bent down to pick up his shirt and jeans and swiftly clothed himself, pulling the white top over his head, his hair bouncing out of it as he pulled it on, making Duff chuckle.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to for a run now," Duff said, standing up.

It was Slash's turn to laugh, "You've gone all sporty on me, what have you done with my McKagan?"

Slash picked up the acoustic guitar that was leant against the wall and balanced it on his lap. He began to play a tune they both knew very well, and sang along, his eyes sparkling with glee, "He wears his tracksuit bottoms, when he's going into town. He used to love his nightclubbin', but now he's gotta slim down!"

Although the song was extremely annoying, Duff didn't stop him because Slash's voice was oddly soothing.

"So he gets up early morning, and goes on the jogging machine, driving his friends crazy with his life's insanity... Well, well, well, you just can't tell, well, well, well, my McKagan... Stay fit!"

"Fuck you!" Duff threw a pillow at him, "That was terrible... And I don't wear tracksuits!" 

"Yeah," Slash grinned, "You're still not quite sporty enough!"

Duff sighed, exasperated, and headed toward the bathroom.

"Enjoy your shower!" Slash called after him, "I'm gonna head into town with Izzy and some other guys while you go running."

"Sure," Duff replied, slightly reluctantly. A small nagging in his head disliked the idea of Slash going 'into town', which he knew meant meeting some girls.

The bleach blonde shook himself; he was getting way to attached to his friend. He pulled off his clothes, turned on the water, checked it had warmed, and stepped into the shower.

\- nancybye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes duff is cute


	4. A Real Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which duff is cute and we are introduced to another cute character

Duff's thighs were burning from running. His hair was flying in his face, but he didn't care. He thought about Slash; in town, probably wrapped up in some girl. Duff tried to soothe himself; thinking that the little song Slash had teased him with may have been flirting. He figured he'd never understand what was going on under all that hair.

Duff finished his loop, zooming up the stairs and into the house. He practically passed out on the bed, his breath fast. As his breath slowed and Duff got his wits together, he blindly reached out from the bed, tapping around on the night table until he found his package of cigarettes. Flipping over on his back, Duff plopped a cigarette in his mouth. Lighting it, he watched the smoke waft toward the flickering yellow light on the ceiling.

Duff slowly sat up from the bed

Duff slowly sat up from the bed. He walked to the closet, taking out a pair of pants and a shirt. He pulled off his current clothes and put on the non-sweaty ones he'd taken out of the closet. He walked into the bathroom with purpose, looking at himself in the mirror.

This is it. Duff said to himself, I'm really gonna do it. I love Slash and there's no way I'll let that fucker get away now that I got him so close.

Duff didn't know what made him do it, but he picked up a stick of eyeliner. He figured that he might as well look good. Duff applied the black makeup around his eyes, trying not to poke himself in excitement. When he finished, he took a deep breath, slowly closing the pencil.

He was ready to rock n' roll.

Duff strode out of the bathroom, walking to the door. He pulled on his boots and his jacket, unlocked the door and walked outside.

Where could Slash be? He thought.

Suddenly, from one of the bars near him, he heard a faint laugh. Duff cocked his head, and smiled to himself. He'd found Slash. Duff walked up to the bar he'd heard the laugh emerge from. Duff pushed open the mahogany door, blinking repeatedly in the room's hazy air. He scanned the bar, his eyes locking on a table where he saw a familiar head of dark hair.

Duff made a beeline towards Slash, his heart beating a tattoo against his chest.

"Hey, fucker." Slash grinned.

"Hi--oh." Duff noticed the girl next to Slash.

She was dark haired, with pretty brown eyes and porcelain skin; but that didn't matter.

Slash's arm was around her

Slash's arm was around her.

Duff begged himself not to betray any emotion, but he felt like whoever was the overlord of humans had just spit in his face and shouted "Suck my ass motherfucker!!"

"This is Klara." Slash smiled happily, totally not noticing Duff's freaking out, "And this is Duff."

"Hi." Klara said quietly, smiling.

"Hey." Duff said, trying to keep his eye from twitching.

"So," Slash's arm wandered down to the girl's waist, "What's up? How was your run?"

"It was alright," Duff said, trying not to betray anger, "Pretty hot outside."

"Hot in here too." Slash arched his eyebrow at Duff.

Duff swallowed nervously. He was reading too far into it, he told himself. Slash's hand drifted down Klara's side, ever so subtly stroking the side of her chest. Duff would've given an arm and a leg to be in her place. As if reading his mind, Klara made eye contact with Duff, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yo!" Duff beckoned over a waiter, "Can I have a vodka?"

The man nodded, scuttling off to the area behind the bar.

"Somethin' wrong? Heartsick?" Slash asked, his dark eyes making contact with Duff's as his hand found his way into Klara's hair.

"That shit can be tough." Klara smiled sympathetically at Duff.

Duff was so jealous

Duff was so jealous. His heart was beating fast and his throat was constricting and his dick was throbbing and he wanted to be in Slash's arms. He wanted to be held and stroked and loved. But strangely, Duff didn't hate Klara for getting that attention. He just wished he could have it instead. He figured she didn't know how lucky she really was.

"No, not heartbreak, really." Duff decided to take the more punk-rock route, "Lust problems."

"That's almost worse sometimes." Slash sighed sympathetically.

"It's a bitch." Klara agreed.

"Yeah." Duff said, trying not to let his voice be too hollow.

Be chill. Just chill.

The waiter came back at that point with Duff's vodka, which he took gratefully. He lifted the cold glass to his lips, feeling the liquid burn and simmer in his throat. After drinking the vodka, Duff stood up.

"I need to take a piss. Be back in a second." Duff said.

"Have fun, fucker." Slash said.

Duff stood up, walking over to the bathroom. He walked into a stall, plopping down on the toilet and putting his head in his hands.

Slash will never love me. Duff thought, dejectedly. Slash likes girls, soft bodies and soft chests and cute moans. He likes someone littler than him with love handles and a nice ass. I'm too tall, too thin, too male...

Duff was pulled out of his thoughts by the loud sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Hey." Slash's voice echoed tentitively from outside the stall door, "Duff?"

"I'm in here." Duff said, his heart beating fast.

"You said you have a lust problem?" Slash whispered. Duff could see the smaller man's black cowboy boots planted on the ground outside the door.

"Yeah?" Duff stated.

"Come out of there." Slash's voice was husky.

Oh my god this can not be happening, Duff thought, panicked.

Slowly, Duff stood up, opening the bathroom door. The panel creaked as Duff pushed it. Standing outside it was Slash. Duff opened the door all the way and Slash slowly grasped the sides of Duff's face, letting his fingers slide into Duff's hair.

Duff swallowed, his heart beating fast. Slowly, he edged his way up against Slash, his chest pressing into the bottom of the blonde's ribcage. Duff leaned down, planting a small kiss on Slash's lips. Slash pressed his lips to Duff's, deepening the kiss. Duff groaned softly when Slash's roaming fingers found their way to the blonde's ass, squeezing it.

Slowly, Slash squeezed his hand in between them, palming Duff's hardening dick through his leather pants. Duff quivered under Slash's fingers, letting out a breathy moan. Slash unzipped Duff's pants, slowly sinking into his knees.

Slash hooked his fingers around the edges of Duff's underwear, grinning up at the trembling man standing above him. Slowly, Slash began to pull off Duff's underwear, fingers tantalizingly brushing against the pale flesh of Duff's legs. Duff's dick popped out and he gasped as it was hit by cold air. That was remedied almost immediately when one of Slash's warm, strong hands wrapped around it.

Slash stroked once slowly, Duff moaning above him. His rough strokes gained speed and suddenly Duff felt the shorter man's wet, soft lips on the tip of his dick. Slash's mouth opened and he let Duff's dick slide in. Duff writhed above him as he sucked the length. Duff saw Slash's hair bouncing, his cheeks hollowed. Duff clumsily embedded his fingers in Slash's hair, pulling the black mass of curls as he writhed and groaned in pleasure.

Slash gave one last, impressive suck and Duff came, his vision flickering. Slash pulled his face away, covered in sweat. He was shiny, his dark eyes hazy with sex and cum dripping down his chiseled chin. Duff practically came again at the sight of the man on the floor below him.

Slash smiled tiredly, "Lust problem solved, McKagan?"

Slash smiled tiredly, "Lust problem solved, McKagan?"

A/N: Fuck, I've sinned. I'm so sorry.

\- TheNextAvenger777


	5. When I Look Into Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward conversations ;)

Three weeks passed, and neither Duff nor Slash had spoken about their encounter in the bathroom.

It was a Monday morning, and the flickering yellow light was trickling through the gap between the curtains and lighting up her sleeping face beside him. Her skin shone radiantly in the light, and her dark hair floated about her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted, and she was breathing lightly, air floating against his face.

Slash stood up and pulled on his jeans that lay scrumpled on the floor.

"Mmm," he heard her murmur in her sleep, awakened by the sound of his movement.

"Good morning," he moved back to the bed, and sat down, resting a hand on her cheek lovingly, "Did you sleep well?"

Her eyelids flickered open, and her large green eyes stared up at him, "Yeah," she smiled.

"Come on," Slash tugged at her arm, "Let's get going."

"Where?" She mumbled.

"Band practice; I'll take you to meet the crew."

"Oh, yeah," she grinned, and sat up enthusiastically. She stood up and walked toward the wardrobe, opened the doors, and began to search for something to wear. Slash watched her, totally enthralled by her tall elegant body, her hair that moved like the waves on the sea, tickling her back.

She turned back to him, a pair of pale blue jeans, a purple denim jacket, and a t-shirt displaying The Doors clutched to her chest. She put them down on the bed and rummaged in the beside drawer for her underwear. Quickly she changed her pants, and then held up two bras to Slash, "Which one?" She laughed, her mouth breaking into a huge grin, free and happy.

Slash shrugged and smiled back, "I love you baby."

"I love you too," she said.

•×•×•×•

Duff sat in the lobby, fiddling with a guitar pick while he waited.

"Shit, do you think Slash has forgotten?" Izzy spoke.

"No, no," Duff reassured them, "He even reminded me to come when we met up yesterday."

Izzy shuffled his feet uncomfortably while Axl paced the room.

At last they heard footsteps walking down the corridor, and soon they saw Slash stride into the room  
At last they heard footsteps walking down the corridor, and soon they saw Slash stride into the room... Followed by someone else.

"At last you're here!" Axl said, his voice a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"And, who is this?" Izzy asked the question that was on all their minds.

"This," Slash smiled proudly, taking her arm, "Is Klara. I met her at a friend's gig."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly, and they noticed a Russian accent.

"You too," they all chorused, apart from Duff, who sat, quietly, in the corner of the room.

"Okay, let's go through," Axl headed toward the room that they always rehearsed in.

Duff, Slash, and Klara were the last to leave.

Slash turned to Klara, "Klara, это Duff," and then turned to Duff, "Duff, this is Klara."

Duff felt bitter jealously rise up in his throat; Slash had learnt Russian for this girl?? He forced a smile onto his face and shook her hand, "Lovely to meet you, Klara," he lied.

Duff's heart pounded, like a steam train powering full speed toward the edge of a cliff.

"How long have you known Slash?" Klara asked him, while Slash walked on ahead to get the amps set up.

"Uh," Duff tried not to sound emotionally unstable, "A while; many years."

"You lucky person!" Klara laughed.

"Yeah," Duff sighed. She knew nothing. "So, when did you meet Slash?" He asked, even though he knew the answer would hurt him.

"About three weeks ago," Klara replied, "But our relationship has advanced and matured really quickly since then."

Duff was right; the answer did hurt him. Wasn't it about three weeks ago when him and Slash had had that little thing in the bathroom?

Then Duff remembered...

"Hey, Klara?" He asked her, "Were you the girl with Slash at the Rainbow about three weeks ago?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I think so," Klara said, "You came in and said you had problems with lust," she laughed, "How did that work out?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I think so," Klara said, "You came in and said you had problems with lust," she laughed, "How did that work out?"

"Short-term: well, long-term: not so great," he replied honestly.

"Aw, I hope it works out," Klara spoke gently.

No you don't, Duff thought to himself. You wouldn't if you knew.

They now had reached the door to their rehearsal room. Duff pushed it open and let Klara through first.

Slash was leant against the against the furthest wall from the door and watched them come in: his girlfriend and... Duff. Klara stood in the doorway, beauty incarnate, her long locks floating about her peaceful face. She made Slash feel so happy. Slash looked up at Duff who stood behind her. Duff, well, he wasn't quite sure what he felt for Duff. All he did know was that Duff made him feel at home.

"Okay, let's get going!" Steven declared, and they all powered into Double Talkin' Jive. While Slash was playing he found his eyes lock with Duff's. He realised that whenever he played he always felt more at ease when staring at his friend. He looked away awkwardly.

Klara approached Duff after the song rehearsal, "Wow," she said, "You play really well, Doof."

Steven burst out laughing, and Duff turned red, "It's Duff, not Doof."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doof," Klara replied, still pronouncing it wrong.

"Hey," Slash turned to Duff, "Do you wanna pick the next song, Doof?" He winked.

"Uhhh," Duff moaned, "Okay, can we play It's So Easy?"

"Fine," Axl said, glad to get on with the rehearsal; Klara seemed to be quite a distraction.

\- nancybye

**Author's Note:**

> bye my good pals i hope you gayenjoyed


End file.
